The present invention generally relates to fluid connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to fluid connectors that ensure alignment in conduits.
Many areas in the industry, especially automobile industry, require fluid connectors that allow secure transmission of fluids. Various types of connectors for connecting a conduit to a fluid transmission system exist in the art. The most commonly used one is a simple O-ring encircling an end of a pipe to be connected to another fluid carrying pipe. Both the pipes are connected using a coaxial fastener, which encircles the pipes and holds them in place. Hand held tools are used to apply torque for tightening the coaxial fastener. This process is time consuming and could lead to lack in alignment of the pipes. Misalignment of the pipes can result in pinching and cutting of the O-ring causing leakage of the fluid at the joint.
Another type of fluid connector, which is typically used in automotive A/C systems, is a dual plane seal. A dual plane seal includes a male portion and a receiving connector. The male portion has a pilot having an O-ring and a flange portion having a surface seal. The receiving connector has an internal bore into which the pilot is inserted. The pilot and the internal bore are axially aligned. The receiving connector also has a stud, which is inserted into a hole in the male portion. A retaining nut is fitted on the stud and tightened using a nut driver. This holds the male portion and the receiving connector together. In this assembly, once the male portion is located over the stud, the pilot is the only means of guidance. If the pilot is not precisely aligned with the internal bore of the receiving connector, it may lead to damage to the pilot and the internal bore. When the misaligned male portion and receiving connector are pressed together using the retaining nut, it may result in a cut or pinched O-ring. This damage to the O-ring leads to fluid leakage.
Hence, there is a need for a fluid connector that allows proper alignment between the mating components of the assembly. The fluid connector should also be able to eliminate pinched or cut O-rings, thereby reducing the manufacturing and maintenance costs. The fluid connector should also have a low assembly time and should require low torques during assembly. Further, the fluid connector should be able to reduce leakage and emission of toxic fluids and refrigerants, used in automotive A/C systems, so as to minimize environmental impact and curb the amount of greenhouse gases in the atmosphere.